Skönheten och odjuret på Hogwarts
by SnapesLvK
Summary: Estelle är en häxa som vill bli trolldryckslärare på Hogwarts. James Hook, Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, Nellie Lovett, Sweeney Todd och Dracula är inblandade och så alla Hogwarts typer förståss. Snape har en ganska stor roll här. Humor vid högsta grad!
1. Kapitel 1 : Neverland

Jag har bara hittat på Estelle. Alla andra är lånade

Kapitel 1:

Dethär är sagan om Estelle, en ung häxa som studerade för att bli lärare i trolldryckslära på Hogwarts nångång. Som jag redan sa så hette flickan altså Estelle. Hon var en mycket skicklig svarthårig häxa. Hon hade två drömmar: att hitta sin drömprins och att bli lärare på Hogwarts. För att kunna lära trolldryckslära krävdes det väldigt mycket för på Hogwarts fanns det redan en mycket bra lärare, Snape eller vad han nu hette. Så Estelle hade beslutit sig för att fortsätta sina studier i Neverland. Hon åkte dit och så började hennes resa.

Hon hade läst en hel massa. Hon hade läst om Neverland och dess boende. De försvunna pojkarna och så kapten Hook. Kapten Hook hade hon sett på bild och om han bara inte skulle vara så elak skulle Estelle varit kär i honom. Enligt Estelle såg James Hook inte alls illa ut. Han var faktiskt snygg och sexig. "Nu måste jag sluta larva mig" tänkte Estelle. "Jag får absolut inte lita på herr Hook ifall jag träffar honom. Inte efter allt som jag har läst om honom. Han är stygg och självisk och elak och.." Hon avbröts i sina tankar när hon snubblade över någonting hårt. "Aj" mumlade hon och reste sig up igen. Framför henne stod nu flera stycken små pojkar som tittade på henne. "En vuxen!" ropade en av dem. "Hon är en kvinna" ropade en annan. "Oj nej" tänkte Estelle. "Inte denhär mamma saken som Wendy Darling också råkade ut för."

En av pojkarna steg fram och Estelle kände igen honom som Peter pan. "Nu tänker ni fråga om jag vill bli er mamma, inte sant?" sade Estelle och lyfte på ena ögonbrynet. "Och du är Peter pan, inte sant?" Pojken nickade. "Jag är här för att studera och jag tror inte att jag har tid att ta hand om några snorungar." "Vad studerar du då?" frågade Peter pan. "Häxkonster som jag inte behöver tala om med dig" "Är du en hä-häxa?" frågade en av pojkarna. Estelle nickade. Sen fick hon syn på en liten grön älva. "Det måste vara Tingeling" tänkte hon. Hon fångade Tingeling från luften med sin hand och tog fram en liten säck ur handväskan med andra handen. "Vad gör du med Tingeling?" undrade Peter pan medan Estelle öppnade säcken och tömde lite av älvans magiska damm i den. Sen släppte hon henne. "Jag samlar bara lite ämnen för mina trolldrycker" sa Estelle. "Jag har hört att kapten Hook har ett dödande elixir. Kanske du skulle behöva det." sa Peter pan. Inte för att hjälpa Estelle. Han tyckte inte riktigt om henne. Han hoppades bara på att häxan skulle ta elixiret av herr Hook så att han inte kunde använda det. "Åh, kan ni visa vägen till honom?" frågade Estelle. "Tja, han bor ju i sitt skepp. Du kommer nog att hitta honom eller snarare så hittar han dig." Pojkarna fortsatte leka. De sprang sin väg och lämnade Estelle ensam.

Estelle fortsatte att gå i skogen och hon hittade en hel del ingredienser som hon kunde använda i sina trolldrycksstudier. Efter en lång dag hittade hon stranden. Hon gömde sig i någonting som liknade en grotta och somnade där av utmattning.

Senare på kvällen vaknade hon till röster som hon hörde. "Lasta skeppet!" skrek en man. "Era jävla idioter ni vet vad ni ska göra och varför gör ni det inte då?!" röt samma röst. Estelle öppnade ögonen och kikade försiktigt ut.


	2. Kapitel 2: Kapten Hook

Kapitel 2:

Hon såg ett par sjörövare som lastade sitt skepp och sen såg hon mannen som hade skrikit.

Hon gapade stort, för vem hon såg var ingen annan än kapten Hook.

Han var stilig, ja mycket snyggare än på bilderna i böckerna som Estelle hade läst.

Hon blev nästan förälskad i honom, och inte bara nästan. Hook vände sitt ansikte mot grottan och Estelle kröp framåt för att se bättre.

Hon tänkte inte ens mera på att hon var i gömman.

Hook märkte henne förståss. Han gick mot henne och innan Estelle hann förstå vad som höll på att hända stod han framför henne.

"Vem är du?" frågade han.

"Eh.. öh.. Estelle"

"Estelle?"

"Ja, Estelle Gatti".

"Vad gör en så vacker ung dam ensam här?" frågade Hook.

"Han vet i alla fall hur man ska tal med en dam" tänkte Estelle och glömde nästan att svara.

"Jag har inte sett dig förut? Är du nån av Peter pans vänner?" sade han med ett elakt flin.

"Nej" svarade hon sakta.

"Vill du kanske följa med i mitt skepp?" frågade han.

"Okej".

"Hoppas dethär inte blir någon Wendy Darling historia där vi slösar tid på att jaga efter Peter pan" tänkte Estelle.

Hook erbjöd henne sin hand och hjälpte henne upp. Så gick de tillsammans till skeppet.

"Snart frågar han säkert om jag vill bli sjörövare" tänkte Estelle.

"Jag är kapten James Hook" presenterade han sig.

"Vill du följa med mig och min besättning och bli sjörövare?". Estelle flinade lite och svarade ja.

"Vad är det som är så roligt?" frågade James.

"Jag visste bara att du skulle fråga detdär" sa Estelle.

"Kan du se i framtiden eller?".

"Nej, inte precis men jag är en häxa".

Kaptenen stannade upp och granskade henne från top till tå med fasa i blicken.

* * *

Skriv gärna vad ni tykcer.


	3. Kapitel 3: En häxa på skeppet

Kapitel 3:

Sen log han.

"Jaså, en häxa" sa han fundersamt.

"Ja"

"Du ser väldigt bra ut för att vara en häxa"

"Tack" sa Estelle och rodnade lite. "Vad menar du med det? Ska häxor vara fula enligt dig?! Har du någonsin ens träffat någon häxa?" sa hon plötsligt argt.

"Näe, vad gör du här i Neverland förresten?"

"Jag.." började Estelle. Hon blev lite nervös när hon tänkte på alla skräckhistorier hon hade hört om Hook. "Jag, studerar trolldryckskonst för att bli lärare på Hogwarts" svarade hon sedan och ångrade det genast. Vad hade det flugit i henne? Varför hade hon berättat för kaptenen vad hon gjorde i Neverland. Han tycktes ha ett väldigt dåligt inflytande på henne. Hans charm som hon inte kunde motstå.

"Det var väl intressant" svarade Hook. De gick tillsammans till skeppet och Estelle fick ett litet rum som låg intill kaptenens rum. Han ville väl hålla ett öga på häxan. Han hade också sin rådgivare Smee som han nu höll på att tala med.

"Vilket fynd kapten!" ropade Smee. "En häxa på skeppet, vilken nytta vi kan ha av en som kan trolla!"

"Tror du inte hon skulle kunna vara farlig?" frågade James Hook medan han åt ett äpple.

"Jag vet inte.." medgav Smee. "Men inte ska hon väl kunna vara till nåt besvär för kapten James Hook som är den enda som Long John Silver någonsin har fruktat."

"Ja, det har du rätt i!" instämde Hook. "Först använder vi hennes krafter för att döda Peter Pan och sedan bränner vi henne på bål. Så som man gör åt de flesta häxorna" utropade kaptenen stolt.

Det knackade på dörren till kaptenshytten. Det var Estelle som kom in.

"Ah, nämen Estelle kom och sätt dig och ät litet" sade Hook och visade en stol för henne.

Estelle satte sig och tog tacksamt emot ett glas vin och tog lite mat åt sig.

"Om du ska stanna här på skeppet vill jag att du ska klä dig som en pirat." sa Hook. "Och förresten jag heter James"

"Det har du sagt redan" påpekade Estelle och det fick kaptenen att rodna smått.

Efter maten gick hon till sin lilla hytt igen. Hon trollade fram en spegel och så började hon trolla fram kläder åt sig. Hon var en väldigt skicklig häxa och därför kunde hon trolla en hel del.


	4. Kapitel 4: Första kyssen

Kapitel 4:

Estelle gick ut ur rummet igen.

Nu hade hon kläder som passade en pirat. Hon var väldigt vacker, liksom alltid.

Estelle var mycket nyfiken och bestämde sig därför för att ta en närmare titt på skeppet och besättningen.

Skeppet var faktiskt ganska stort och fint.

Hon fick inte beundra skeppet länge förrän Smee sa att James ville tala med henne.

Hon gick upp till kaptenshytten. James stod med ryggen vänd mot henne medan han talade till henne.

"Jag vill att du ska berätta för mig vad du kan göra med dina krafter" sade han utan att svänga sig.

" Varför vill du veta det?" frågade Estelle för denhär gången tänkte hon inte låta hans charm påverka henne.

"Om du hör till min besättning måste du vara lojal mot kaptenen som i dethär fallet är jag, James Hook."

"Jag.."

Nu började hon stamma igen. Hon kände sig helt enkelt väldigt nervös i denhär mannens sällskap.

Hon kände fjärilarna i magen så fort hon såg honom och hon hade lust att smeka hans kind och röra hans krulliga hår och hon längtade för att få kyssa honom helatiden.

Kunde hon vara kär? I en sjörövare?

"Vad är det med mig?" tänkte Estelle och försökte lugna ner sig.

" En häxa och en sjörövare, det blir inget. Jag får inte förälska mig i James. Jag måste tänka på min framtid och jag måste komma till Hogwarts och inte bli kvar på ett skepp för resten av mitt liv!" intalade hon sig själv.

Estelle väckte nog känslor i James också men det hade han inte insett, inte än. Men snart skulle han nog märka det.

Han fortsatte att fråga en massa frågor av Estelle och hon kände sig tvungen för att svara.

Ibland försökte hon hitta på svar som inte avslöjade allt för mycket men denhär kaptenen var oemotståndlig.

"Tänker du stanna här på skeppet?" frågade James sen och svängde sig mot henne och tappade hakan för aldrig hade han sett någonting så vackert.

Framför honom stod världens finaste piratkvinna.

Estelle hade en kvart kjol som nådde henne ända ner till vristerna och så ett par långa mörkröda klackskor som räckte ända upp till knäna.

Till dem hade hon en svart skjorta och ovanpå en mörkröd korsett som passade till skorna.

Hennes mörk mörkröda hår som såg nästan svart ut hängde fritt över axlarna och den bleka Estelle tittade på honom med sina gröna ögon.

"Ja, det tänkte jag" svarade hon.

James väcktes ur sina drömmar och han tittade i ett skåp efter en pirathatt.

"Denhär kommer att passa dig" sa han och tog några steg mot henne.

I sin hand höll en svart pirathatt som liknade den han själv använde och så tog han ännu några steg mot henne.

Nu stod han bara några centimeter från henne och satte hatten på hennes huvud.

"Vad fin du blev" viskade han och tittade på henne.

De stirrade varandra i ögonen och stod inte bara några centimeter från varandra.

James drog henne lite närmare och lutade försiktigt sin krok mot hennes axel.

Estelle kände sitt hjärta dunka i bröstet. Vart skulle dethär leda?

James satte armen om hennes midja och DÅ pressade han sina läppar mot hennes.


	5. kapitel 5: för att jag älskar dig

Kapitel 5:

Nästa morgon vaknade Estelle bredvid kaptenen.

De hade minsann sovit tillsammans och inte bara det, men nu ska vi inte gå in på några detaljer utan berättelsen fortsätter.

Som jag sa så vaknade Estelle bredvid kaptenen och kaptenen vaknade också.

"Öh.. gomorron" sade James lite sömnigt.

"God morgon!" svarade Estelle.

De gick båda ner för att äta frukost. Bordet var fint dukat som det alltid brukade och frukosten var läcker. James var glad för att ha lite sällskap vid frukostbordet.

Han brukade alltid äta ensam. Han var en mycket ensam person och nu hade han funnit någon vid sin sida.

Hela dagen gick de tillsammans i armkrok och James visade precis allting på skeppet och så kysste han henne då och då. Smee undrade stort vad som pågick och han rös varje gång han såg dem kyssas.

"En häxa som har förhäxat kaptenen" tänkte han. "Dethär blir inte alls bra". Smee blev verkligt orolig och han måste stoppa häxan på något sätt.

Estelle satt i sin hytt och packade sina saker.

Hon skulle flytta till James hytt. Dethär gick ju ganska fort framåt, men dedär två, de va störtkära i varandra.

"James är underbar" tänkte Estelle. "Han kysser också underbart! Men vad i hela helvetet har jag nu gjort?! Åh nej, jag skulle inte förälska mig i är elak och skrämmande och så är han ju så gullig och snäll och nej! Han är taskig och ful, nej inte ful. Han är riktigt snygg och rolig och så öm och så söt".

Estelle tog sitt pick och pack och gick till kaptenshytten.

Samtidigt försökte Smee hinna till James för att tala med honom.

Men just när han rusade in stod James redan där och kramade häxan som hade en kappsäck i handen.

"Nämen hej Smee, har du inte lärt dig att knacka?!" sade James litet upprört åt honom.

"Öh.. ursäkta jag, jag skulle bara fråga om jag skall hämta kvällsmålet hit upp" stammade Smee.

"Ja, det kunde du väl". Så lämnade Smee rummet.

"James" sade Estelle allvarligt.

"Ja?"

"Nu vill jag att du ska berätta nåt om dig själv"

"Nu lånade du visst min replik" påpekade James med ett flin.

"Det är inte alls roligt. När jag tänker på allt som jag har läst om dig så blir jag rädd och jag vill inte vara rädd för dig för att" hon tystnade. Sen fortsatte hon utan att tänka efter "för att jag älskar dig".

"Men har du läst om mig?" sa James med ett ännu bredare flin. "Då är jag ju riktigt kändis, coolt"

"Ja, jag har läst om dig och jag vet hela Wendy Darling historian och hur du blev av med din arm."

"Wendy Darling, ja dendär lilla flickan ja. Henne minns jag väl"

"Är det sant att en krokodil åt upp din hand?" frågade Estelle irriterat.

"mm" mumlade James.

"Är du den ende Silver fruktade?"

"Japp!" svarade James stolt.

"Hu-hur är det möjligt? Dödade du hans besättning?"

"Inte egentligen.. han dödade dem själv. Böckerna skriver bara trams"

Estelle kände sig lättad så hon vågade fråga nästa fråga.

"Stämmer det att du bränt kvinnor på bål?" frågade hon och väntade på ett svar.


	6. kapitel 6: Lucy

Kapitel 6:

James vågade inte riktigt svara så han teg istället.

"Är det alltså sant?" frågade Estelle.

"Ja" mumlade James. Estelle blev kritvit av skräck.

"Hur kunde du?!"

" Det var en elak häxa!"

"Ifall jag får påminna dig så är jag också en!"

"Just det, du har förhäxat mig du din jävla hora!"

Estelle tog fram sin trollstav och pekade på vinglaset i kaptenens hand. En blixt sköt ut och glaset gick i kras, i tusentals små bitar och vinet flög på kapetenen.

"Och du, du har krossat mitt hjärta" viskade hon och gick rasande därifrån. Hon smällde dörren efter sig och James satt där med vinet i famnen och golvet full med glasskärvor. Han kände sig faktiskt eländig. Han intalade sig själv att han bara var förhäxad. Smee knackade på och hämtade kvällsmålet.

"Var är flickan?" undrade han.

"Häxan menar du väl. Hon gick."

Smee började städa upp glasskärvorna.

"Ni sa ju att vi skulle bränna henne precis som Lucy" sa Smee.

"Ja, det ska vi. Hon har förhäxat mig. Jag kan bara inte få henne ur tankarna" sa James.

"Jag har nångång läst om något liknande och jag tror att just dedär är symptom på att man är förhäxad" sade Smee sakligt.

Estelle hade satt sig i ett hörn på skeppet och trollat fram en bok.

Hon läste om häxan som James för flera år tillbaka hade bränt.

Lucy Lilith hette häxan. Estelle läste allt som hon hittade om Lucy och hon kom fram till det att Lucy faktiskt hade varit elak. Hon hade varit en dödsätare och det var det värsta Estelle visste. Hon ville aldrig träffa en dödsätare.

"Jag ska aldrig umgås med en dödsätare" tänkte hon, men som ni vet så ska man aldrig säga aldrig. Lucy hade inte varit vilken som helst för dödsätare. Hon var lord Voldemorts förlovade. Voldemort hade aldrig fått veta hur Lucy dog och det var verkligen tur för James.

Estelle gick upp till James igen. Han satt ensam vid bordet. Hon satte sig ner på stolen bredvid honom. Han sa inget.

"Hej" började Estelle försiktigt. James bara tittade på henne medan hon fortsatte att prata.

"Jag läste allt om Lucy, förlåt att jag var så besvärlig förut. Du hade rätt med att hon var elak. Hon var faktiskt en dödsätare"

"Vad är det för nåt?"

"Det värsta en häxa eller trollkarl kan bli"

"Vad innebär det?"

"Att man följer det onda och övar svart magi".

"Så det finns både onda och goda häxor?"

"Ja"

Just då öppnades dörren och Smee kom in med två andra män. De båda männen tog ett fast grepp om Estelle och släpade ut henne.

"Vad är nu dethär?!" skrek hon. "SLÄPP MIG!" "James, hjälp mig!" ropade hon.

James reste sig men Smee hejdade honom.

"Kapten, ni är fortfarande förhäxad" sa han.

Skeppet hade anlänt till en öde ö och männen släpade ut Estelle till ön.

Hon kände sig alldeles matt och orkade inte kämpa emot de starka männen.

Klackarna sjönk in i den mjuka sanden och det kändes omöjligt för henne att gå.

Hon undrade vart de var påväg tills hon fick se en stor brasa.

Estelle fattade genast vad som skulle hända.

Det var ingen vanlig brasa utan en bål där hon skulle brännas.

Hon försökte gräva fram sin trollstav ur fickan men utan resultat.

Hon kämpade emot så hårt hon kunde och hon kände hur hennes händer knyttes fast.

Det tjocka hårda repet skavde hennes handleder och knutarna var för hårt knutna för att fås upp.

Estelle var fast och kunde inte komma bort. Smee höll i en fackla som han sedan kastade i höet runt omkring Estelle.

"James, jag trodde att du brydde dig om mig!" skrek hon åt James som stod och tittade.

Lågorna blev allt större och började nå mot Estelle.

Hon kände värmen och hon började gråta av rädsla.

"Jag borde inte ha litat på James" tänkte hon medan några tårar rann ner för hennes kind.


	7. kapitel 7: för att jag också älskar dig

kapitel 7:

James kände sig så eländig att han fick kämpa för att inte gråta.

Där stod hans käraste nu nästan i lågorna som alldeles snart skulle nå henne och hon skakade av rädsla.

_"Jag kan bara inte få henne ur tankarna"_

" _Jag har nångång läst om något liknande och jag tror att just dedär är symptom på att man är förhäxad" _

Han kom att tänka på vad han och Smee hade pratat.

"Nej! Dethär är symptom för äkta kärlek!" sade James högt och kastade sig i lågorna efter Estelle.

Han försökte få av repet med sin krok och tillslut klarade han av det utan att bränna Estelle med det heta järnet.

"Du trodde alldeles rätt" sa James och kysste Estelle. För ett ögonblick glömde de båda att de fortfarande stod i lågorna.

"Varför räddade du mig?" frågade Estelle.

"För att jag också älskar dig!" sa James och bar henne ur elden och gav henne ännu en kyss.

"Du är en god häxa" sa han.

"Kapten! Låt henne inte förhäxa er igen!" ropade Smee och riktade pistolen mot Estelle medan han gick mot dem.

"Smee, hon är en god häxa. Sänk ditt vapen!" skrek James och ställde sig framför Estelle för att skydda henne.

"Ställ er inte ivägen kapten!" skrek Smee.

"Sänk din pistol! Det är en order!!!"

"Ni är förhäxad kapten, ni vet inte vad som är för ert eget bästa."

James försökte hitta sin pistol men det var omöjligt. Smee hade den och alla svärd fanns i kabinen. Han hade bara sin krok.

"Gå ur vägen nu! Annars måste jag döda er med" sa Smee.

"Aldrig i livet!!!!" vrålade James och innan han hann göra något hade Smee redan tryck ner avtryckaren och kulan träffade James.

Smee blev alldeles till sig och började backa bakåt och föll rakt i elden.

Han skrek till av smärta och de kunde se hur han brann upp. Efter några sekunder upphörde skriket och de visste att han hade dött.

James jämrade sig i sanden. Han blödde fruktansvärt mycket och vred sig av smärta.

"James?"

"Es..telle"

"Älskling du, du blev träffad." sa Estelle oroligt. Hon var rädd för hans skull. Han skulle inte leva länge och bara ett under kunde rädda honom.

"Du samlar ju.. elixir för dina.. studier" sa han.

"Ja?"

"Jag har ett i min ficka.. och du kan.. få det"

"Schh.. ansträng dig inte för att prata" sa Estelle och några tårar började redan rulla ner för hennes kinder. Hon visste att James inte mera skulle leva länge och det värsta var att hon inte kunde göra något för honom. Fastän hon var häxa så fanns det inget att göra.

"Du kan.. åka till min kusin Jack… Sparrow när jag har.. dött" sa han.

"Du får inte dö." grät Estelle. " Inte såhär"

"Jag dör för nåt bra.. nämligen för din skull" sa han och tog hennes hand i sin.

"Om du dör, dör jag med"

"Nej, du ska uppfylla din dröm och bli lärare!"

"Men jag älskar dig"

Han tittade på henne.

"Kyss… mig!" var det sista han sa och Estelle pressade sina läppar mot hans.

Han slöt sina ögon och kramade hennes hand.

"James! NEEEJ!!" ylade Estelle och brast i gråt.

* * *

Det är inte slut ännu! Förlåt att jag dödade James men storyn kan inte fortsätta annars. xD Muahhahaa.. Lite tragiskt ska det väl också vara.


	8. kapitel 8: ugglepost på skeppet

kapitel 8:

Estelle satt nu ombord på Pärlan och pratade med Jack Sparrow. Det var ett år sen James hade dött nu.

"Du har ju varit här på skeppet ett år nu" sa Jack och satte armen runt Estelles axlar. Hon kände lukten av rom, men hon var nog van vid det redan.

"Vad det är trevligt att ha nåt så fint som dig här på Pärlan. Min bror hade nog bra smak när det var kvinnor det gällde. Det går ju i släkten förståss." fortsatte han.

"Kapten, fiendens fartyg syns!" ropade Gibbs.

"Ser du inte att vi är mitt i ett samtal med Estelle?!" sa Jack strängt men reste sig upp i alla fall.

"Vänta här sötnos! Jag är snart tillbaka." sa han. Estelle flinade för sig själv åt Jack. Han var så fånig ibland. Han påminde nog lite om James. De båda var charmiga och snygga.

Estelle såg någonting i fjärran som flög.

"Vad kan detdär vara för konstig fågel" undrade hon för sig själv.

På skeppet gick det vilt till för fiendens skepp hade faktiskt anlänt, kapten Hector Barbossa.

Han och Jack gick igenom ett löjligt maktkrig. Estelle tyckte att Hector var ganska trevlig. Han såg ju helt bra ut också, men inte lika bra som Jack.

Besättningen på Pärlan laddade sina kanoner och förberedde sig för strid. När Barbossas skepp hade nått till räckligt nära Pärlan hoppade Hector över däcket och ombord på Pärlan.

Både Jack och Hector tog fram sina svärd och just då kom en stor vit uggla med ett brev till Estelle.

Den satte sig på hennes axel och gav henne brevet. Estelle öppnade det och läste.

_Kära fröken Gatti!_

_Vi här på Hogwarts skola för trolldom har läst er platsansökan och ni verkar som en väldigt bra lärare för trolldryckskonst och för att vi har brist på lärare här på skolan så skulle vi önska er meddela ifall ni ännu har möjlighet att bli lärare här på Hogwarts. Ni verkar vara långt med er utbildning redan så det behövs bara ett par månader till här på skolan och vår nuvarande lärare herr Snape har lovat att hjälpa er i början. Vi skulle gärna vilja träffa er här på skolan på måndagen. _

_Mvh. Albus Dumbledore Hogwarts rektor_

Estelle tänkte nästan svimma av glädje. Nu skulle hon äntligen få komma till Hogwarts.

Jack och Hector tänkte just börja sin kamp när Estelle stoppade dem.

"Vet ni vad?! Vet ni vad?! Jag ska bli lärare på Hogwarts!!!" ropade hon. De tittade lite konstigt på henne.

"Sänk svärden nu för en liten stund!" befallde hon och de gjorde som hon sade. Hon gav Jack en stooor kram och tackade för allting.

"Hejdå Jack! Jag måste ge mig av nu och jag är tacksam för allt du gjort för mig!"

"Alltid älskling, hejdå" sa Jack och gav henne en puss.

"Kanske vi ses igen nångång, men jag kommer nog att sakna dig" sa Estelle. Hon vände sig om och kramade Hector också.

"Du är nog en bra man tillslut, men nu måste jag ta avsked från dig med. Hejdå!" sa hon.

"Ja, lycka till då! Kanske vi möts nångång igen." svarade han. Estelle trollade fram en Åskvigg som hon skulle flyga till Hogwarts med. Hon satte sig på kvasten.

"Hejdå!!" sade hon och sände alla en flygkyss medan kvasten sakta lämnade däcket.

"Ha det bra!!!" ropade Estelle från molnen och flög iväg.

Hon tänkte flyga till London nu och i övermorgon skulle hon vara framme i Hogwarts.


	9. kapitel 9: Fleet street

kapitel 9:

Sent på kvällen var Estelle framme i London.

Hon tänkte övernatta någonstans och fortsätta till Hogwarts på morgonen.

Estelle gick omkring på Fleet street och undrade för sig själv var hon kunde övernatta.

Så fick hon syn på en skylt där det stod "barbershop" och bredvid fanns en butik där det stod "mrs Lovetts pieshop".

"Åh!" tänkte Estelle. "Dethär är var Sweeney Todd och Nellie Lovett bor". Det var sant.

Just då kom Nellie Lovett ut för att stänga sin pajbutik och Estelle gick fram till henne.

"Ursäkta men skulle jag kunna hyra ett rum för en natt?" frågade Estelle.

"Ah, en gäst!" utropade Nellie. "Javisst javisst, kom in så ska vi se" sa hon och visade in Estelle.

"Sitt ner!" befallde Nellie och hämtade några piroger åt Estelle.

"Eh.. tack! Inte är dehär väl av era köttpiroger?" frågade Estelle misstänksamt. Nellie tittade konstigt på henne.

"Altså um.. eh.. jag är vegetarian" hittade Estelle på som ursäkt.

"Jaså, nej detdär är vanliga rispiroger" sa Nellie och log. Estelle började äta och jo, det var nog bara rispiroger. Som ni säkert redan gissade så hade Estelle faktiskt läst om Sweeney och Nellie också. Hon tyckte inte att pirogerna smakade illa på något sätt fast alltid kan ju inte böcker ha rätt. De hörde steg från trappan utanför. Stegen närmade sig köket och där stod självaste Sweeney Todd i köket tillsammans med dem.

"Här är Sweeney Todd" presenterade Nellie. "Han håller frisersalongen i övre våningen."

Estelle granskade Sweeney noga. Han hade burrigt svart hår med en grå rand. Han var riktigt snygg! Han såg nog lite dyster och skrämmande ut, men Estelle tyckte inte att han såg ut som någon mördare.

"Hej!" hälsade hon leende. Sweeney nickade bara litet. Nellie visade Estelle ett rum där hon kunde sova. Estelle var verkligen utmattad efter att ha flugit så länge så hon somnade direkt när huvudet nådde kudden.

Nästa morgon vaknade Estelle tidigt. Hon gick ner för att äta lite morgonmål.

"God morgon!" sa hon.

"God morgon! Får det vara lite morgonmål?" sa Nellie glatt.

"Ja tack" svarade Estelle och satte sig ned.

"Här är lite äppelpaj varsågod" sa Nellie och gav en bit äppelpaj åt Estelle.

Efter frukosten tackade Estelle och betalade för rummet och maten. Nellie var så glad att hon kramade Estelle innan Estelle åkte iväg.

Nu gällde det för Estelle att hitta perrong nio och trekvart. Det var inte så svårt och när Estelle väl hade satt sig på Hogwarts expressen tog hon fram en bok om trolldrycker.

Tåget rullade iväg och tillslut kunde Estelle se en byggnad som hon antog vara Hogwarts. Hon klev ur tåget och gick försikitg in i byggnaden.

Hogwarts var mycket vackrare än hon hade föreställt sig.

Hon öppnade dörren och där, där stod någon.

Deras blickar möttes och Estelle kände sig varm i hela kroppen.

Hjärtat bultade i bröstet som om det skulle komma ut.

Det var kärlek vid första ögonkastet!


	10. kapitel 10: pumpasaft

kapitel 10:

Det var tyst en stund medan Estelle stirrade i dedär mörka ögonen.

"Kan jag hjälpa med något?" frågade mannen med en silkeslen röst och Estelle kände en våg av välbehag när hon hörde honom.

Hon vaknade från sina drömmar och tittade på honom. Hon kände att hon rodnade och frågade försiktigt:

"Var kan jag hitta Albus Dumbledore?"

"Den här vägen" sa han kallt med sin alldeles ljuvliga stämma och Estelle följde efter honom.

Hans mantel gungade i farten när han gick och Estelle hade svårt att hållas med i hans takt när hon bara tyckte att han var såå snygg.

När de nådde rektorskansliet väcktes Estelle återigen från sin drömvärld när mannen knackade på dörren.

"Kom in!" hördes det och mannen öppnade dörren och ledde in henne till rektorn.

"Hej Severus!" sa rektorn som hade långt vitt skägg och långt vitt hår. "Severus, vilket fint namn" tänkte Estelle.

"Och ni måste vara Estelle Gatti. Jag heter Albus Dumbledore. Välkommen till Hogwarts!" sa rektorn.

"Tack, trevligt att träffas! Jag fick ert brev." sa Estelle.

"Dethär är Severus Snape och han är vår nuvarande trolldryckslärare, men han ska byta till lärare i försvar mot svartkonster." sa Albus. "Han har lovat att hjälpa er med era studier och berätta om skolan för er." fortsatte han.

"Åhh.. ska denhär snyggingen hjälpa mig?!" tänkte Estelle.

"Ni kan ju börja genast" sa Albus.

Estelle följde efter Snape ut ur rektorskansliet.

De gick ner för trapporna och in i ett rum.

"Dethär är festsalen. Här brukar vi ha alla fester och vi brukar också äta här inne. Eleverna äter vid borden här och lärarna sitter vid detdär bordet... "

Estelle lyssnade inte mera ordentligt.

De gick igenom hela skolan och hela tiden tänkte Estelle på hur snygg han var och hon skulle ha kunnat somna till hans silkeslena röst.

Hon ville krama o kyssa honom, men hon vågade inte. Han var så skrämmande.

Han visade inga känslor och verkade helt kall, som en sten. Han såg bara arg ut och Estelle vågade inte ens skämta med honom.

Tillslut hade de nått trolldrycksklassen. Snape fortsatte att berätta något som Estelle inte hade nån aning om.

"fröken Gatti?!"

"huh?"

"Lyssnar ni?" frågade han kallt.

"Eh.. ja såklart"

"Nåh, vad var det jag frågade?"

"Eh.. ni undrade om jag lyssnar.."

"Försök inte vara rolig fröken Gatti" sa han irriterat.

"Kalla mig Estelle" sa Estelle. Snape ignorerade henne och fortsatte.

"Jag frågade ifall ni vet hur man tillverkar pumpasaft" sa Snape.

"Jaja visst kan.." Estelle fick en ide. "Nej pumpasaft, det kan jag inte" ljög hon. Hon önskade att han skulle lära henne. Han suckade.

"Typiskt Dumbledore att anställa någon klåpare som inte ens kan tillverka pumpasaft" sa han kallt.

"Kan ni lära mig då?"

"Vi ska tillverka pumpasaft nu" sa han och tittade på henne som om det var en självklarhet och Estelle kände sig väldigt dum.

"Ta fram en kittel då så kan vi sätta igång!" befallde han.

Estelle försökte komma ihåg var kittlarna fanns.

Snape hade säkert berättat det, men hon hade inte lyssnat.

Var kunde kittlarna finnas?! Hon kunde inte fråga för då skulle han bli förbannad.

Estelle började få panik och visste inte vad hon skulle ta sig till.

"Hittar ni inte skåpet med kittlarna?"

"Eh.. nej, det blev en hel del nytt för mig här nu idag. Kittlarnas plats minns jag inte men örterna finns i detdär skåpet sa Estelle och pekade hoppfullt på ett skåp."

Snape skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, kittlarna finns i detdär skåpet ni pekar på och örterna finns i förrådet där borta."

"Eh.. jag är ju här första dagen i dag"

Estelle började tillverka pumpasaft medan Snape tittade på.

Hans ögon borrade sig igenom kitteln och det kändes svårare än någonsin att göra pumpasaft. Det blev väldigt svårt för henne att röra soppan.

"Nej, inte kan man röra på detdär viset!" sa Snape och tog i sleven som Estelle höll.

Han höll hennes hand och sleven i sin hand och började röra om soppan.

De rörde varann och Estelle märkte att han stod jätte nära henne. Estelle kunde inte andas ordentligt.

"Man måste röra såhär" sa Snape och släppte sen hennes hand.

Estelle nickade.

Sent på kvällen var drycken äntligen klar.

"Eh.. ursäkta men jag kommer inte ihåg var mitt kvarter är så kunde ni kanske visa mig vägen?" frågade hon försiktigt.

"Ni tycks verkligen ha ett kort minne" sa Snape men han visade vägen för henne i alla fall.

"Tack!"

"God natt fröken Gatti"

"Estelle.. vill ni kanske ha en kopp kaffe eller nåt?" frågade Estelle.

"Kaffe? Mitt i natten?!"

"Eh.. ja"

"Fröken ni har verkligen blivit trött i dag. God natt!"

"God natt! Tack för hjälpen!" sa hon och han försvann snabbt.

"Nu dabbade jag mig verkligen" tänkte Estelle. "Bjuda Snape på kaffe mitt i natten. Vad har det riktigt flugit i mig?! Inte är jag väl kär i dendär känslolösa mannen?! Åh.. jag har förstört allting. Jag kommer inte att bli någon bra lärare." tänkte hon för sig själv och gick och lade sig.


	11. kapitel 11: som lärare

kapitel 11:

Estelles första dag i klassen:

Första lektionen var med Gryffindor och Slytherin. Snape var Slytherins klassföreståndare och alla Slytherin elver såg så gulliga ut, tyckte Estelle.

"Här är fröken Gatti, er nya lärare" ropade Snape och klassens blickar vändes mot Estelle.

"I dag ska vi tillverka rosengrodsaft så ta fram sidan 394!" befallde han. "När ni har läst så kan ni sätta igång".

"Vem kan berätta vilka som är de två viktigaste ingredienserna i saften?" frågade Snape.

En av flickorna räckte genast upp handen. Snape ignorerade henne, men tittade istället på en pojke med runda glasögon och svart hår. "Detdär måste ju vara Harry Potter" tänkte Estelle.

"Några tycks ha missförstått vad skolan går ut på" sa Snape kallt. En rödhårig pojke bredvid Harry knuffade till honom och då tittade Harry upp. Nu kunde Estelle se ärret i hans panna.

"Potter sidan 394!" sa Snape. "Fem poäng från Gryffindor för att du inte följer med. Vet du vilka två är de viktigaste ingredienserna i rosengrodsaft?"

"Nej professor" svarade Harry skamset.

Flickan markerade fortfarande.

"Så synd" sade Snape sarkastiskt. "Nå miss Granger?" sa han sen och vände sig mot den markerande flickan.

"Rosens kronblad och grodspott" svarade hon sakligt.

"Mm, och hur skall saften se ut när det är färdigt?" frågade han och vände sig till en annan pojke.

Hermione markerade igen.

"Longbottom kan du svara på min fråga?" frågade Snape.

Pojken som han hade frågat såg rädd ut. Han blev väldigt nervös och började febrilt läsa bokens text. Efter en liten stund öppnade han munnen.

"Vi-violett" stammade han. Det var rätt svar så Snape vände sig till en annan pojke istället. Den rödhåriga som satt bredvid Harry.

"WEASLEY SIDAN 394!!" vrålade Snape och alla i klassen hoppade till. "Fem poäng från Gryffindor" mumlade snape.

Ron Weasley sökte snabbt fram sidan 394 och började läsa.

Så blev det tyst i klassen och alla började läsa.

Snape satte sig vid katedern och började rätta uppsatser.

Hermione Granger var den som började jobba först. Hon sökte en kittel och började koka drycken.

Efter en liten stund började alla andra också jobba.

Neville Longbottom tog fram en kittel och ställde sig i ett hörn med den för att inte bli vaktad av Snape. Det märktes tydligt att han var livrädd för Snape.

Snape lämnade katedern och gick runt i klassen och tittade vad alla höll på med. Han kom fram till Neville som blev jätte nervös.

Han hällde i misstag i sex droppar grodspott istället för tre droppar och drycken ändrade genast färg.

"Longbottom! Kan du inte räkna till tre?!" frågade Snape. "Lyssna nu alla, ni måste vara noggranna med hur många droppar grodspott ni använder så att det inte går som med Longbottom här. Stackarn kan inte räkna till tre" sa Snape med sin kalla röst full med sarkasm.

Neville var röd som en tomat och började nästan gråta. När Snape äntligen hade lämnat honom gick Estelle fram till honom.

"Behöver du hjälp med nåt lille vän?" frågade hon snällt. Neville titta upp på henne.

"Jag är värdelös på trolldryckskonst" sa han.

"Äh, du satt i lite för mycket grodspott, men det går att rätta till".

"Hurdå?"

"Kommer du ihåg vilken som är den andra viktiga ingrediensen?"

"Rosens kronblad"

"Japp och nu ska jag lära dig en sak. Det funkar med vissa troldrycker och dethär är just en sådan." sa Estelle och log. "Du satt för mycket grodspott alltså måste du sätta tillräckligt mycket kronblad också. I receptet står det fyra och du satte dubbelt av spottet så det blir dubbelt av kronbladen också."

"Åtta?"

"Yes!" sa Estelle och visade upp tummarna.

Neville fortsatte glatt att tillverka drycken och när timmen var slut hade han lyckats med den bra.

Det var bara tre elever som hade lyckats.

En elev från Slytherin, Neville och så Hermione såklart.

Estelle var riktigt nöjd med första lektionen och resten av dagen gick också bra.

Vid maten presenterade Dumbledore henne för hela skolan och de andra lärarna. Hon fick en plats mellan Snape och Minerva McGonagall som ibland förvandlade sig till en katt.

Veckorna gick och så småningom blev Estelle van vid att hon faktiskt också kunde ge eller ta bort poäng. Hon delade mest ut poäng för rätta svar och annat.

"Som läxa blir att skriva en tre sidor lång uppsats om miljögifter" ropade Snape åt klassen.

"Usch mera läxor" gnällde Ron Weasley. "Kan inte dendär fula kroknäsiga elaka lurken gå och dränka sig själv".

Ni förstår att när Estelle hörde någon säga nåt sånt om hennes älskling blev hon arg.

"Så säger man inte om lärare!!!!" skrek hon. "20 poäng från Gryffindor!!!!!!" vrålade hon. Ron trodde inte sina öron. Han lämnade klassrummet snabbt med Harry i hälarna.

"Jag tror jag vågar lämna er ensamma i två veckor." sa Snape. "Jag måste uträtta några saker"

"Vadå?"

"Det angår er inte"

Estelle hade nästan gett upp hoppet på att komma närmare honom. Det var helt enkelt omöjligt. Varför måste han alltid nia henne fastän hon tusen gånger hade sagt att hon heter Estelle?

Snape gav sig iväg och Estelle fick vara lärare ensam i två veckor.

Hon saknade honom mer och mer för var dag som gick.

Jobbet gick bra.

Eleverna hade nog respekt för henne, men hon blev bara deprimerad när hon tänkte på Snape.


	12. kapitel 12: elixiret

kapitel 12:

Två veckor hade nästan gått.

Estelle visste att Snape skulle komma tillbaka följande var vad han hade sagt i alla fall.

Hon hade blivit väldigt deprimerad.

Vad var det för ärenden han kunde ha? Var det någonting farligt? Var han i fara? Vad skulle hända när han kom tillbaka? Antagligen skulle allting bara fortsätta som förut.

Snape skulle fortsätta att behandla Estelle som någon elev och nia henne. Varför skulle han nia henne? Han duade nog rektorn och fru Mcgonagall också. Estelle hade tusen gånger sagt åt honom att kalla henne för Estelle men han hade bara ignorerat henne.

Jag kan berätta för er att allting ändrades när Snape kom tillbaka.

Han kom en dag i förtid.

Estelle satt ensam i lärarrummet när han plötsligt kom in genom dörren och smällde fast den bakom sig.

Estelle reste sig upp.

Hon blev så glad att hon sprang fram till honom och kastade sig runt hans hals och gav honom en stor kram.

Plötsligt insåg hon vad hon hade gjort, men det var för sent nu.

Han luktade tobak, konstigt inte rökte han väl.

Estelle stod länge och kramade honom och till slut satte han ena armen om hennes midja.

Sen avvisade han henne. Han liksom frigjorde sig från henne och tittade förbluffat på henne.

Hennes hjärta brast och hon kunde känna att tårarna ville börja rinna.

"Ursäkta" viskade hon, tog sin handväska och rusade ut ur lärarrummet. "Han älskar mig inte" tänkte hon påväg ner till trolldrycksklassen.

Tårarna började rinna och Estelle började springa för att ingen skulle se henne.

Hon gick in i klassen och stängde dörren efter sig. Hon tittade sig själv i den stora spegeln som fanns i klassen. Sminket hade runnit och hon var helt svart runt ögonen.

Hon såg alldeles hemsk ut. Så kom hon att tänka på någon, någon hon inte hade tänkt på på en lång tid.

"James" sa hon för sig själv.

Hon började rota i sin handväska och tog fram en pytteliten flaska med en dödskalle på. "Jag borde ha gjort dethär för länge sen" tänkte hon. "Så skulle jag sitta bredvid James på molnen eller kanske skulle vi sitta hand i hand i helvetet i stället" tänkte hon.

Estelle öppnade korken på elixiret. En enda droppe kunde döda.

"Skål!" sa hon för sig själv i spegeln.

Hon blundade och förde flaskan mot munnen. Just när hon skulle dricka innehållet i den ryckte någon flaskan ur hennes hand.

"Är dethär vad jag tror att det är?" sa den silkeslena rösten.

Estelle öppnade ögonen och i spegeln såg hon sig själv tillsammans med Snape. Hon torkade snabbt ögonen och vände sig argt om.

"Får jag den tillbaka?" väste hon.

"Vet du vad dethär är?" frågade Snape.

"Klart att jag vet! Ge hit det!"

"Vet du om att en droppe kan döda och att dethär inte är nåt kaffe man dricker mitt i natten?!" sa han argt.

Vänta nu, hade han just duat henne?!

"Jag vet att det inte är nåt kaffe!!!" skrek Estelle.

"Varför skulle du dricka det då?!"

"Och det frågar just du?!!"

"Ja det frågar jag. Svara på min fråga nu!"

"För att jag inte orkar!! Jag orkar inte med dig! Du är så kall och du bryr dig inte ett skit om mig. Fattar du att jag.."

"Ja?"

"Fan också! Jag älskar dig och du, du har krossat mitt hjärta!" skrek hon och gick ut ur klassen.

Hon smällde dörren fast efter sig, men hörde att den öppnades åter så hon började springa för att han inte skulle följa efter henne.

Hon ville inte se honom.

Det var mörkt ute och klockan började närma sig midnatt, men Estelle gick ut.

Hon hörde steg efter sig och började springa fortare.

Hon sprang in i den förbjudna skogen och fortsatte springa. Hon stannade vid en stor sten.

Det var kolmörkt i skogen och fullmånen tillsammans med stjärnorna var det enda ljuset. Skogen var mörk och så ganska skrämmande. Speciellt på natten.

"Det är då inte så säkert att röra sig här i skogen ensam mitt i natten".

"Åh, inte dendär silkeslena rösten nu igen" tänkte Estelle.

"Vad vill du nudå?" frågade hon och vände sig om.

"Jag hann inte säga nåt i klassen förrän du rusade ut så jag följde med hit ut. Jag känner denhär skogen bättre än du."

"Och?"

"Du överraskade mig verkligen i lärarrummet i dag. Jag måste medge att det var en helt trevlig överraskning." sa Snape och tog några steg närmare Estelle. "Nu har jag faktiskt tillräckligt med mod för att göra det jag länge velat göra" fortsatte han och gick ännu närmare.

"Jag skulle ha gjort dethär i klassen redan men jag var upptagen med att stoppa dina självmordsförsök" sa han och log. Ja, han log faktiskt litet och så kysste han Estelle.

En riktig kyss på munnen.

"Jag trodde att du hatade mig?" viskade Estelle.

"Sen när har du vetat vad jag tänker eller känner?! Jag kom tillbaka en dag tidigare på grund av att jag längtade efter dig" sa han och fortsatte att kyssa henne.

* * *

Hihii.. nu närmar sig slutet. Men ni har inte sett Dracula än. Han kommer i nästa kapitel! :D


	13. kapitel 13: Dracula

kapitel 13:

"Ser man på!" sa plötsligt en röst. "Severus har skaffat en flickvän".

Estelle vände på huvudet för att se vem som talade. Där stod en blek man med långt svart hår som var uppsatt i en hästsvans. Han var så blek att han såg omänsklig ut, men han var ändå snygg.

Estelle kände rädsla för honom.

"Vad skulle Voldemort tycka om dethär Severus?" frågade mannen.

"Jag vet inte vad det angår dig Dracula" sa Severus kallt och ställde sig framför Estelle för att skydda henne. "Är detdär Dracula?" tänkte Estelle. "Varför talar de om Voldemort?!".

"Skulle man få en liten munsbit av din skönhet?" frågade Dracula och tittade på Estelle. Hon tyckte det var obehagligt. Det kändes som om han skulle äta henne med sina ögon.

"Nej" svarade Snape med en iskall blick.

"Skulle du inte vilja följa med mig till mitt slott?" frågade Dracula av Estelle. Dethär hade Estelle läst om. Hans förmåga att manipulera folk.

"Lyssna inte på honom" viskade Snape i hennes öra.

"Skulle du inte vilja se mitt fina slott?" fortsatte Dracula.

Snape började kyssa Estelle så att hon inte skulle lyssna på Dracula.

"Nämen sluta nu med detdär äckliga hånglandet! Voldemort kommer inte att bli glad när han hör vad du håller på med Severus." sa Dracula.

"Tänker du berätta för honom då?" frågade Snape.

"Ja. Det enda sättet du kan rädda dig själv med är att flickan också blir en dödsätare."

"Aldrig!!" skrek Snape.

Estelle kände sig förvirrad.

"Vadå dödsätare?" frågade hon.

"Har han inte berättat att han är en dödsätare? Haha, alltid bättre" skrattade Dracula.

Estelle blev chockad. "Det kan inte vara sant! Snape är en dödsätare". Tänkte hon.

"Varför skulle jag ha berättat det? Inte blev vi ju ihop förrän i dag." sa Snape.

Dracula höll på att dö av skratt.

När han äntligen slutade att skratta transfererade han sig plötsligt till en vampyr och hoppade efter Estelle. Han grep ett fast tag om hennes handled och flög upp i luften med henne.

"Severus hjälp!" ropade Estelle. Severus fick tag om hennes fot, men greppet lossnade och han blev kvar på marken med Estelles sko i handen.

"Hjäääälp! MIN SKO!! Släpp ner mig jag måste hämta min sko!" röt Estelle. Men Dracula brydde sig inte. Han fortsatte att flyga mot sitt slott. Snape hoppade på sin kvast och susade iväg efter dem. Han flög så snabbt han kunde, men det var omöjligt att få fast Dracula i luften. Tillslut lyckades Dracula vilseleda Snape och han tog Estelle till sitt slott. Hon fick ett par nya skor och så en svart klänning av honom.

Hon bytte om och blev jätte fin. Hon stod länge och beundrade sig i spegeln tills Dracula kom in.

"Vad fin du blev" sa han och ledde henne ut ur rummet.

Estelle visste inte vad hon skulle göra. Skulle hon försöka fly eller skulle hon stanna och högst sannerligen bli uppäten eller vad skulle hon göra?

Det fanns ingen möjlighet att fly.

Dracula ledde henne in i en stor sal full med speglar.

Det såg ut att vara nån sorts balsal. Musiken började genast spela och Dracula började dansa vals med henne.

De måste se väldigt bra ut tillsammans, men varje gång Estelle tittade i någon av speglarna såg hon bara sig själv. Hon såg inte Dracula i någon av speglarna. Det såg ut som om hon skulle dansa för sig själv och ändå kändes det som om hon inte kunde själv bestämma sina steg. Hon kände sig som en docka som måste lyfta foten när någon drog i ett snöre.

"Är det roligt?" frågade Dracula med ett elakt leende.

"Jag kan inte kontrollera mina fötter" viskade Estelle med gråten i halsen.

"Stackarn" sa Dracula medlidande. "Vore det inte bättre om jag bara drack ditt blod så skulle du inte behöva lida mer?".

"Gör du det inte i alla fall?"

"Nej, jag kan bara dricka om offret tillåter det."

"Jag älskar att dansa" sa Estelle. Just då böt musiken till en snabb tango och Estelle kände sig mycket värre. Hon drogs åt olika håll helatiden och blev alldeles snurrig.

"Vad har det hänt med mina fötter?"

"De är säkert förtrollade" sa Dracula melidsamt. "Jag kan döda dig om du vill. Det sticker bara lite men sen känns det skönt. Har du ingen du kan träffa efter döden?"

Estelle tänkte genast på James.

"Ja. Okej, gör det då" sa hon när en tår rann ner för hennes kind.

Musiken upphörde. Hon lutade huvudet åt sidan så att nacken blev bar. Hon kände att Dracula just skulle sätta tänderna i henne men det syntes inte i spegeln.

"Vänta lite!" sa Estelle.

"Vad är det?!" frågade Dracula irriterat.

"Varför syns du inte i spegeln?"

"Jag är död"

"Jaha"

"Var det allt?"

"Ja"

"Då så"

Han smekte hennes nacke och skulle just sätta i tänderna, men han blev avbruten.

"STOPP!" ropade Snape.

"Åh, Severus!" ropade Estelle och sprang emot honom. Hon hann inte ända fram till honom förrän hennes fötter tvingade henne att vända tillbaka.

"Kom kom!" befallde Dracula och Estelles fötter lydde.

"Nej!" skrek Estelle, men fötterna lydde inte. Snape tog tag i henne och fick hålla i henne så hårt han bara kunde för att hon inte skulle gå till Dracula.

"Kom kom!" befallde Dracula än en gång.

"Nej!" grät Estelle. "Jag vill inte komma!"

"Vadå du vill inte komma?! Du lovade dig åt mig, minns du?" frågade Dracula.

Nu kände Estelle att hon hade kontroll över sina fötter igen. Hon började springa ut ur salen tillsammans med Snape.

"Kom tillbaka!" ropade Dracula.

De hade nästan hunnit till dörren innan Estelles fötter igen började gå mot Dracula.

"Estelle ta av dig skorna!" befallde Snape. "De är förtrollade"

Estelle började panikslaget dra upp skosnören. Hon försökte riva av skorna, men de satt fast.

"Hjälp mig! Jag får inte av dem!" sa hon medan hon fortsatte att riva i dem.

Snape tog fram sin trollstav, pekade på skorna och mumlade någonting.

Plötsligt flög skorna av.

Estelle steg upp och tillsammans sprang de snabbt ut. De hoppade på Snapes kvast och susade iväg mot Hogwarts. Dit vågade inte Dracula komma.

* * *

Okej, nu närmar sig slutet. 1 elr 2 kapitel till.


	14. kapitel 14: skönheten och odjuret

kapitel 14:

De hade just flugit till Hogwarts och satt sig i Snapes kvarter.

"Severus, är du en dödsätare?" frågade Estelle allvarligt.

Snape nickade.

Estelle kände sig helt förvirrad.

"Ska jag också bli det?" frågade hon försiktigt.

"Absolut inte!" sa Snape strängt.

"Hur ska dethär då fortsätta? Dracula har rätt. Vi kommer att dö."

"Kanske vi borde göra slut då" mumlade Snape surt när han tänkte på Dracula.

"Va? Betyder jag så lite för dig att du vill göra slut efter en kväll?" röt hon och steg upp för att inte förlora nerverna.

"Nej, men för ditt eget bästa. Du är rosen och jag är taggarna. Rosen är fin, men taggarna förstör den." sa Snape.

"Vadå? Inte är rosen fulare för att den har taggar" sa Estelle och vände sig mot Snape.

"Nej, men taggarna sticks och sårar." svarade han och steg upp han med.

"Men rosen kan inte leva utan sina taggar!" protesterade Estelle. "Och när blev du såhär poetisk?" skrattade hon och kysste honom.

Snape tog plötsligt i sin vänstra arm. Mörkrets märke värkte, Voldemort kallade på honom.

"Jag måste gå" sa han snabbt och gick ut.

Estelle sprang efter.

"Vänta! Jag vill följa med."

"Nej!"

"Ja!" sade hon och satte sig bredvid honom på kvasten. Snape suckade och så flög de iväg mot Voldemorts slott.

"Vänta här!" viskade Snape och gav Estelle en puss innan han gick till Voldemort.

"Herre" sa Snape och bugade sig.

"Jag hörde rykten om att du skulle ha blivit utsatt för amors pil" väste Voldemort kallt och ormlikt.

"Att jag vad?" undrade Snape.

"Att ditt hjärta bultar för ett annat hjärta" fortsatte Voldemort irriterat.

"Förlåt jag förstår inte"

"Att du blivit kär för helvete!" röt Voldemort. Snape stod tyst och tittade ner. Estelle hörde allting, men hon vågade inte titta efter vad som hände.

"Jag hoppas då att din brud är villig att få mörkrets märke på armen" sa Voldemort lite lugnare.

"Nej!" svarade Snape bestämt. Voldemort började skratta.

"Haha.. nu förstår jag." sa han. "Du utnyttjade henne bara. Var hon någon av Dummerdårs trogna vänner?"

Estelles hjärta stannade nästan. Inte kunde väl Snape ha lurat henne?

"Han heter faktiskt Dumbledore och jag älskar Estelle påriktigt" sa Snape.

Voldemort steg upp från sin stol och trollade fram ett glas vin åt sig själv. Han lade det på bordet och började sakta gå mot Snape.

"Hur vågar du svika mig din förrädare?" frågade Voldemort. Han tog fram sin trollstav och riktade den mot Snape.

"Crusio" ropade han. Snape föll ner till golvet och vred sig av smärta.

Estelle visste inte vad hon skulle göra. Hon började tyst gå mot dem. Snape kämpade mot smärtan som förbannelsen hade gett honom.

"Sluta!" sa Estelle. Voldemort vände sig om och tände en cigarett.

"Ah, dethär måste ju vara Estelle" skrattade Voldemort medan han rökte.

Förbannelsen tog slut när Voldemort vände sig och i sin ficka hittade Snape en liten flaska. Han sprang genast fram till Estelle, gav denne en puss och så i hemlighet gav han flaskan åt henne och tittade menande på henne. Estelle gömde giftflaskan i handen.

"Då ska vi väl ta en duell" sa Snape och tog fram sitt trollspö.

"Haha, du kommer inte att ha någon chans." sa Voldemort.

"Det ska vi väl se"

"Vänta, jag röker först" svarade Voldemort och blåste ut röken i en hjärtformad ram mot paret. Estelle hostade, men Snape var tydligen van vid den illaluktande röken.

"Nåja" sa Voldemort. Snape kysste Estelle än en gång och så gick han. Voldemort vände sig nu mot Snape och hade ryggen mot Estelle. Varför hade Snape gett henne flaskan undrade Estelle för sig själv. Ville han att hon skulle ta livet av sig sen när han dog?

Hon tittade oroligt på när Snape och Voldemort försökte träffa varandra med olika förbannelser. Sen fick hon syn på vinglaset som Voldemort hade lämnat på bordet.

Hon smög försiktigt fram till glaset och höll hårt om den lilla flaskan i sin hand. Hon öppnade den försikitigt och med darrande händer hällde hon giftet i glaset. När hon tittade upp igen låg Snape på knä och hans arm blödde.

"Ah, Severus det skulle vara alldeles för enkelt att bara döda dig. Jag tror jag måste röka innan jag dödar dig." sade Voldemort och tände en cigarett. Estelle gick fram till Snape och böjde sig ner bredvid honom.

"Nämen så gulligt" sa Voldemort kallt. "En dödsätare och så en vanlig snäll häxa. Ni är ju som skönheten och odjuret." skrattade han.

"Jag skulle aldrig ha trott att du skulle falla för någon Severus" fortsatte han. "Men här har vi dem, skönheten och odjuret! Skål för er!" skrattade Voldemort och lyfte upp vinglaset och skålade.

Han förde den till munnen och drack av det. Efter några klunkar fortsatte han att skratta och så plötsligt stannade hans hjärta och han föll ner till golvet innan han hann fatta någonting.

Han hade dött, med ett fånigt leende på läpparna.

"Är han död?" viskade Estelle.

Det började plötsligt värka våldsamt i Snapes vänstra arm. Han drog upp ärmen och de såg att mörkrets märke höll på att försvinna.

"Ja han är död" sa Snape när mörkrets märke hade försvunnit helt och hållet.

"En sak hade han i alla fall rätt i" sa Snape.

"Vadå?"

"Att du är skönheten och jag odjuret"

"Inte är du nåt odjur"

Snape kysste henne till svar.

"Jag älskar dig!" viskade Estelle.

Och så kysste han henne igen, länge.

* * *

Haha.. berätta gärna vad ni tykcer. :D


	15. Slutet

Slutet:

Och som de flesta sagor slutar så levde Severus och Estelle lyckliga i alla sina dar. De gifte sig faktiskt också, men det vill Snape knappast att jag berättar. De fortsatte att lära trolldryckslära tillsammans och Estelles båda drömmar blev sanna. De som jag berättade om i början. Hon blev lärare på Hogwarts och så fick hon sin dröm man på köpet.

* * *

xD xD xD

Nu är denhär storyn slut. :)


End file.
